lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Somebody to Love (Queen song)
center|210px Lyrics Can.. (anybody find me somebody to love?) (ooh...) ooh... Each morning I get up, I die a little Can't barely stand on my feet Take a look in the mirror and cry (Take a look at yourself, in the mirror, and cry! Yeah, yeah) Lord what you're doing to me I have spent all my years in believing you (ooh, ooh believing you) But I just can't get no relief, Lord! (I just can't get no relief, Lord!) Somebody, (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me - (anybody find me) Somebody to love? Yeah.. I work (he works hard) every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end (At the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own (goes home, goes home on his own) I get down (down) on my knees (knees) And I start to pray (praise the Lord!) Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord! (ooh, ooh, ooh Lord!) Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody! (please) Can anybody find me - (Can anybody find me) Somebody to loooooooove? (He works hard) Everyday (everyday) And I try and I try and I try (I try and I try and I try) But everybody wants to put me down (ooooooh) They say I'm goin' crazy (ooooooh) They say I got a lot of water in my brain (aaaaah) I got no common sense I got nobody left to believe (He's got nobody left to believe) (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) (Ooh, Lord) Oh Somebody, ooh (somebody) Anybody find me (Anybody find me) Somebody to love? (Can, anybody, find me, someone to love?) Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing, and losing) I'm ok, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright) I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah, yeah) I just gotta get out of this prison cell (ooh, ooh, this prison cell) Some day I'm gonna be free, Lord! (One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!) (Find me somebody to love) (Find me somebody to love) oh, oh, oh, oooh (Find me somebody to love) (Find me somebody to love) find me, find me, find me (Find me somebody to love) (Find me somebody to love) (Find me somebody to love) ooh find me somebody to love (Find me somebody to lo-o-ove) (Find me somebody to love) ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooh (Find me somebody to love) (Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, find me somebody, find me somebody to love) Can anybody find me (Can anybody find me) Somebody to.... loooovve? (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) ooooooh (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Find me somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody to love (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me, ooooh - (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Somebody to looooove oo-oo-oo-ooh (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Find me, find me, find me, somebody to love (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love oh, oh, oh, oh (Find me, somebody to-o-o love) Find me, find me, find me... Kategorie:Queen-Hits Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:1976